1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an illumination system, and particularly to an automotive lamp system applied in a vehicle for providing adjustable illumination scope.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, light emitting diodes (LEDS) are widely used as light sources of an automotive lamp system in a vehicle. A conventional automotive lamp system may only include a single group of LEDs and one reflecting mirror. The reflecting mirror is configured for reflecting light generated from the LEDs out of the vehicle. Since the single group of the LEDs and the reflecting mirror are mounted at a fixed position and a fixed angle, and the LEDs and the reflecting mirror are not movable to adjust to different positions and angles. The single group of the LEDs and the reflecting mirror can only be irradiated toward a single direction and a fixed distance, the illumination range is limited. In order to meet illumination demands of different directions and different distances, more than two traditional automotive lamp systems need to be mounted at different positions and angles.
What is needed, therefore, is an automotive lamp system which can overcome the limitations described.